Hazel Black and the Lost One
by UvUv123
Summary: Hazel Black has lived in America for her whole life, her father living in England and her mother a poor woman. When her Hogwarts Acceptance letter comes, nobody knows who or what she is thinking until she meets the Pranksters. The Weasley twins befriend her and truly have no idea what they are doing when they pick up this seemingly careful, shy, and smart girl to help them.
1. Chapter 1

"No...don't tell me. It's about Dad, isn't it?"

Mom and I never argue about dad, usually, but today is different. She's hiding something from me, today. I want to know why she's holding a letter in hand and it has my name on it! I never get mail, which should be good reason to actually read it.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, I will not go, Mom!" She growled at me as I argued against her. She muttered, "This is getting explosive! At this rate, you are going to blow up the house!" I turned away from her, "Mom, I am not going to go. I don't need to go." I stormed from the house, and went to my own 'secret' place. I'd always had an old, broken down shack that nobody liked to go to. I kind of came here every time I went crazy with anger or fear. Mom was right about one thing. I might just explode the whole house someday, at this rate. So many people can actually help me to get angry and use my magic. I usually didn't know what I was doing until everyone saw it. Nobody forgets around here, and so I'm not allowed to...go anywhere. I am literally tortured every time I go into a restaurant or anywhere around here. I'm the freak. I'm the one who nobody likes, yet is always there to torture and hurt every day.  
I'm lost. I can't feel anything. My feelings have been gone for...months. It's impossible for me to feel any types of emotions. I can't feel happy, scared, disgust, anger, or even perplexed. I can't feel disappointed or anxious. Mom doesn't know, and I must have always been the one that always kept it secret, but I never have felt anything...ever since that day. It had been a terrible day. But, I won't get into it now. Sitting on the floor, I realized I wasn't alone. A man with scraggly, brown hair and brown eyes was staring at me from across the room. I should've been scared, but I was more curious than worried. I took a step towards him, and he looked a little bit bugged by that. I smiled at him, and said, "Hello. My name is Hazel. Hazel Black...what's your name?" He opened his lips, "Your mother said you'd be here. Hazel, it's me...your Dad." I froze...

"You're...who now?"

I stared at...Dad...and muttered, "You can't be. Mom said you were in England." He smirked, "Well, I know one thing. You got your Hogwarts Acceptance letter, and you don't want to go. I can change this, though." I growled, "How? By using magic?" He shook his head, "No." I smirked at him, pretending that I could feel the annoyance that one usually would have. He frowned, "You're annoyed." I nodded, "Yes, I am. You come back after...years...and then tell me that you can change my mind without using the one thing I thought was interesting in the stories. Your magic." He muttered, "I'm sorry, Hazel." I shook my head, "I'm done, dad. Really, I can live like this. I don't want to go to Hogwarts."

He shook his head, "It's alright. Really, we should go home and talk about this. First, though...I must talk to your mother about something beforehand. Is that alright, honey?" I shrugged, and muttered, "Fine." He nodded sagely, "Good girl." That ticked with me. I don't like being called that. I just...don't.

I glared at him, "You will not call me that, though." He looked at me with a strange look in his eye, "Just one question, then?" I nodded, and he asked, "If you're not a good girl, then what are you really? I noticed you walked towards me when you didn't know me."

Wow. He couldn't pick up on the simplest point. "I'm a freak. I like to be my normal, weird self. Goodbye, though. You should leave if you don't want my magic to hurt you." He raised his eyebrows incredulously as he said, "Well, then, I'll have to drag you home, you little rascal, you." I growled, "You will. Not."

Something inside me knew he would win this one, though.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hazel, what is this? You come up to a stranger and talk them?!" I growled, muttering, "If the long lost father hadn't come back after disregarding our family, I would be in my secret place and safe! Now, guess what?! I'm dangerous right now. Please, don't talk to me. Really." "Don't use that one on me this time, missy!"

I shouted in my own frustration, " **MUM! NOT NOW!"** I should really have felt badly, but this time...I just plain out didn't care. I just plain out wanted to be myself and free. I muttered, "And you!" I pointed at the man who calls me daughter, "WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN? I can't believe you're even looking at me. You have no right to come back and drag me here with magic or whatever that thing you did was. I'm done with this family for a day, and...if you get in my way, mister, you are in big trouble."

Dad had stood up, and now I pushed him down with my magic. He growled at me, "You're controlling it, I see."I growled right back, "Hmmm, let's see...yes!" I turned away from him, not really wanting to even look at him. He'd left me for years, now. Years. I have come to kind of resent the man who left my family in smithereens, just for some little baby that wasn't even his! Little Potter boy! Guess I should be happy for the little bugger, but I really am not going to just let someone else's kid take my own father away from my mother, who sobbed and cries every day, waiting for the man that would, possibly, never return home. Ever.

I slammed the door behind me, and ran down the streets to the docks. I dove into the water, and hid beneath the dock. I had room to breathe, and yet I had to work a little bit to keep that right. Mom never knew about this one. I come here if I don't want to be found in any color, shape, or form. She, nor Dad would find me here.

Speak of the devil; Dad was running down the streets, "Have you seen a little girl? Eleven? Red hair?" I growled in annoyance, yet was glad that nobody would've been able to see me. Nobody else in this whole country is a wizard or witch, so my invisibility is my best bet around them. I held my breath as he ran above me, across the dock, "Excuse me, miss..." i sighed, just a little bit, and then gasped. Uh oh. I ducked beneath the water, though, and began to swim out from under the dock, where the boat was.

I swam out, into the sea. Ha! I win. He looked straight at me from the dock, and rolled his eyes. I pursed my lips, mumbling slightly to myself about how unfair this was. I let myself become visible, and began to swim back. Now the guilt was settling in. I had been a terrible daughter. It was time to apologize to mum for being so feisty and selfish. This would be the last time I even tried to do that.

Coming out of the water, I growled when dad came up to me, "Don't do that. You could have gotten yourself hurt, and nobody would've known." I muttered, "What do you care, mister? You like Potter. Harry Potter. Not me." He winced at that remark, and I walked towards my house to apologize. I knew I would have to leave her for this...wizarding school. Ugh. I guess I can handle it. Maybe...just maybe... _Dad_ and I could... _get along._


End file.
